


【AC / HSH】焚风

by wanz



Series: 四季 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 谢伊·寇马克在航行的途中数次决定返程，但是他没有。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: 四季 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726039
Kudos: 8





	【AC / HSH】焚风

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning：与他人的短暂性关系（仅提及）。  
> *毫无剧情的叨逼叨，细枝末节泛滥，几乎不能被称为一篇文。（实在太烂了，是为了写后续才厚着脸皮发出来的。）  
> *可能出现科普考据疏漏之类的问题。至于吉斯特为什么会跟鳕一起找盒子那是我一厢情愿，反正三代也没在北美见着他人（）  
> *天气太热的产物。

·

这只是一个普通的夏天。莫林根驶过蔚蓝的大洋，在海面上划出一道漂亮的线条，直指向对岸的大陆。谢伊乘着风在海上航行。红帆饱满地张开，旗帜在碧空中舒展，海鸥，微风，船歌，远处跃出水面的鲸鱼，依旧是他们所熟悉的一切。

“风向不错，船长。”吉斯特用帽檐遮挡住阳光，“到了明天，我们就能踏在陆地上了。”

“我想是的。”谢伊放下了望远镜，“得让船员整理一下货舱，我们的库存快满了。”

水手们在大副的指引下搬动着一箱接一箱的烟草以及布料。确实到了盛夏，太阳光从头顶上打下来，海面上的热气不断蒸腾着。就连风也被烘得炽热——由上至下，四面八方，没有一处清凉可寻。汗水顺着他们的赤膊往下流淌，勾勒出常年劳作的肌肉线条，滴落到甲板上。

“这天气。”吉斯特叹了口气，“往年有这么热吗？”

“可能我们只是在错误的时间来到了错误的地点，”谢伊试图拿出轻松的口吻，“看来我得更仔细地规划航线。”

莫林根在热浪中起起伏伏。这不是他所熟悉的气候。他对严寒有不少经验，对酷热就不拿手了。他已经把衣服换成了最薄的那一套，可是汗水仍然不断地往下淌。老天，在大海中央脱水可不是什么好事，如果一个圣殿大师真的被太阳晒晕过去，那也太丢脸了。

“醒一醒，谢伊。”

谢伊睁开眼睛。豆大的汗珠仿佛还挂在他的额角，而他的手心发冷。海尔森躺在他身边。就算刚刚说了这句话，他自己的眼帘却仍低垂着，分不清是想睁开还是想继续休憩。

谢伊迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼。从房间中的光线来看，时间并不晚，不过最好还是不要让人发现他们睡在一张床上。他揉着眼睛的时候，海尔森开口：“对了，你出发之前还要在纽约待几天？”

从宿醉中醒来之后谢伊本来打算回避一切教团事务直至正式出发——在神志不清醒的状态下和另一个男人（还是他上司）发生了一点特殊的事情之后，他认为这是正确的决定。最好还要全天保持匿踪状态，避免不知什么时候这个男人（他上司）的剑锋就会出现在他颈动脉前方。然而不巧，刚过中午他就收到了舰队关于新解放的堡垒驻军问题的反映。他几乎跑遍整个纽约，第二视觉都用上了也没找到吉斯特或者其他同僚，仿佛他们昨晚喝完酒之后也陷在了温柔乡里并且可以安稳地待上一整天。在入夜时分他终于放弃了，拿着这封该死的信件往乔治堡走——他记得对方说过会暂时在纽约待上一段时间。

门口的卫兵认出了他，为他指明了方向。西塔的那个房间亮着灯，很显然对方就在里头。他走到房门前敲了敲，听见海尔森的声音说：“请进。”

“先生，”他尽可能自然地推门进去，“今天我收到了一封……”

他看到海尔森基本可以说是整个人从书桌前跳了起来。“噢，谢伊。”就连那一贯优雅的伦敦腔也不甚稳定，“抱歉，我没想到会是你……你有什么事吗？”

他看着对方匆忙间关上书桌的抽屉。“哦，呃，是的，”谢伊移开目光，找回了话语的逻辑，“今天我收到了一封信，先生，关于新解放堡垒的驻军问题。我想最好拿来给您过目。”

海尔森从他手上接过那封信，展开信纸阅读了起来，而他再度将注意力移向书桌。他并不热衷窥探他人隐私，但能让海尔森紧张成这样，老天，就原谅他的好奇心吧。

海尔森很快看完了信，把它折好交还给他。“我明白了，谢谢你。”他说，“还有别的事情吗？”

“没有了，先生。”

他接过信的时候指腹蹭到了海尔森的指尖。在那一刻他们的目光相撞，不到两秒他就从对方的脸上读出了他所想的讯息。

他们几乎同时向对方伸出手去。海尔森扣住了他的领口，他抓住了海尔森的衣襟——这就是第二天他仍然躺在这里的缘由。

“三天吧。”谢伊说。他的腿还在发软。“今天好像有点升温。”

“确实。”旁边的人回答，他的手搭在被子上，十指相扣，“毕竟到了入夏的日子。”

他偏过头，微微蹭到了海尔森的肩，被对方推开了。

“太热了。”海尔森说。

他说得对。谢伊想。他感受到自己的额头上布着细密的汗珠，纵使没有醉酒，这种闷热也让人头昏脑涨。没人会喜欢这种感觉。

“实在是太热了，船长。”

谢伊的手仍然紧握着船舵。“我明白。”他把额上的汗水拭去。在一望无际的大海上行驶时，走神是被允许的，更何况在这样令人目眩的阳光之下。

他甚至没法马上反应过来距他离开纽约已经过了多久。几天？几个月？几年？谁知道呢。当人们居于小镇上时，他们用时刻表与纪念日来测度自己的人生；但当他和莫林根一起劈波斩浪，眼见着就要周游全世界，时间也逐渐失去了意义，取而代之的是距离——走了一千海里的这段时间、从波士顿到大伊纳瓜的那段时间，等等等等。目之所能见的测量单位居然代替了年月。或许在久远的未来，这样的替代还会更常见，也更合理。

海风在他的面颊上刻下过多的痕迹。这种夹着热气的风比冬天凛冽的寒风更危险，它在不知不觉间割裂着你的皮肤，长期生活在海上的人没有一个逃得过，他当然不认为自己会是例外。当夜幕降临，气温稍稍变得舒适，吉斯特打着呵欠接过他手中的舵盘，而他得以回到船长室，查看舰队最近的动向，计算开支，整理航海日志……最后，获得一段不长不短的休息时间。

当他睁开眼睛时，他正趴在书桌上。海尔森的手从他的肩上离开，而手的主人绕到了他的身侧。“我等会有一个会面，”他说，“你最好先离开这里。”

“好的。”谢伊带着昼寝特有的疲倦直起身，揉搓了一下他被袖子压出印痕的脸颊，“您这房间景色不错，还能看得见大海。”

海尔森站在窗前，没有回应他这句话。

这几天（或这几夜）跟海尔森的相处中，他有时会感到非常困惑。昨晚他在即将入眠的半梦半醒中，透过眼帘的缝隙看到对方正在轻轻摩挲着那片吊坠。在他正式入团之后不久，海尔森就给他看过这个。这看起来像是开启什么地方的钥匙，但是除此之外，就没有任何特殊作用了。他不知道为什么海尔森这么在意它。

海尔森站在离他几步远的窗前眺望大海，谢伊从后方凝视着他。殖民地圣殿骑士团最高大师的目光从来都像他背后披风上的花纹一样复杂，自他正式加入骑士团的第一天起，这道目光就一直打在他的肩上，如影随形。海尔森是在看向过去，还是在看向未来，没有人会知道，谢伊只明白对方就像这道目光一样，不论是他的过去或是他可能会选择的未来都不可捉摸。

他回想起他昨天来找对方的时候，海尔森正在把什么东西往抽屉里塞，好像是个有点厚的本子——不，他当然无意窥探大团长的个人隐私，他只是单纯地好奇。自从那晚开始他似乎突然对海尔森这个人产生了强烈的好奇心，仿佛这层披风不经意间被他掀开了一个小角。他从这个角落中窥探到了那道横在对方腹部的伤疤，还有一双可能曾经跟他一样抚过这道伤疤的手。这双手的主人如今在哪里呢？

就像他和吉斯特之前讨论过的那样，对方一定有很多故事可以讲。

“起来一下，谢伊，”海尔森不知道什么时候转了回来，“我拿份文件。”

“噢，噢。”谢伊扶着桌子站起身给他让位。他看着海尔森拉开了那个抽屉，取出了几张薄纸——随后里面就空无一物，什么都不剩了。

他在旅途中遇到过几个不错的女人。对于他以及大多数船员来说，性是常见而管用的缓解压力的方式。他在酒馆和当地的一个年轻女子对上了眼，对方乌黑的长发束在脑后，灰蓝的眼眸在室内的暗处闪着幽光。一切顺理成章。等到了午夜时分，他已经靠在床头向对方讲了三四个航海中的趣闻了。

“所以无头将军真的存在？”女人把手放在他的胳臂上轻轻地笑，“听上去还挺有趣……有时我希望我也能出海转转。”

“大海会欢迎你这样的美人。”他顺口调笑，“不过，在海上漂久了，也得回大陆几次。”

“人总是渴求安定的，你的意思是？”女人说，“你呢？你在某个地方有安身之处吗？”

他不可能对她们吐露自己的秘密，当然了。

“我还是更适合在外头奔波，”从法军手里夺几个堡垒，拦截几个刺客，帮着当地人修缮一下建筑之类的，“哈，现在想想当初在街头晃荡的日子……我从小开始就不懂得享受悠闲。”

“听起来，你有很多目标。”

谢伊忽然安静了下来。许久之后，他以一种干涩的声音开口。“人一辈子能有个目标是好事。”他低声说。

“哼……是啊，”女人发出绵长的气音，“让自己忙活起来，能忘记很多东西。”

“再正确不过了。”毕竟，比起实现虚无缥缈的伟大事业，寻找一个小小的盒子——啊，算了，他也说不清哪个更好。

他们并肩倚靠着，她的长发拂过他的皮肤，有点痒。长发在互相纠缠的时候确实是个不大不小的麻烦。

他忽然意识到自己很久没有这么放松过了。在第一天，他酒精上头；第二天，过于疲惫；从第三天起他跟海尔森躺在一张床上，简直可以说是全身处于戒备状态。这还算情有可原，毕竟对方称不上是一个能够让人舒心的床伴，况且那几天的天气实在太热了。在那样的温度下，人很难不焦躁。不过嘛……就算有凡此种种，他还是无法拒绝那张床对他的吸引。

“我得去办件急事。”谢伊翻身从床上下来，“——突然想起来我忘记做了。”

女人再度轻声笑了起来。“你好像总是在追逐着什么。”她在他背后说，“要知道，就算是风，偶尔也会停下来。”

谢伊在屋脊上不停地奔跑。他翻过城墙，越过房屋之间的小巷，攀住了对面的窗沿。那扇窗户开着，在夜色的笼罩下向外散发着暖黄的灯光。他往上把自己撑起，熟练地翻进了房间。“晚上好。”他说，一边把自己的衣领折下来，“天可真热。”

海尔森坐在书桌前，从文件堆中抬起头向他投去一瞥：“晚上好，谢伊。”

那仍然是一个带着汗水与热气的黏腻夜晚。海尔森过早地熄灭了油灯，因此即使这次对方大发慈悲没有再把他按进枕头里去，他依旧看不见对方的表情。但是没关系。他的唇瓣寻找到了海尔森的嘴角，从亲吻逐渐转变为失控了的断断续续的触碰。海尔森微张着口发出轻喘，而谢伊低声呻吟。他们小心地拥抱彼此，发出的动静甚至比不远处拍击着岩石与沙滩的海浪还要轻细。

他们像过去的几个晚上那样并肩躺在床上。谢伊闭上了双眼，然而在他几次即将沉入睡眠的那一刻，又被身边的窸窣响动拦下了。

他呢喃着问：“你还没睡？”

“打扰到你了吗？”海尔森同样轻声给予回答，“有点热……再躺一会儿就好了。”

“海上会比这里好一点，”这个点子忽然闪过了他的脑海，“也许我偶尔可以捎您一程。您有什么地方想去？或者单纯散散心——”

“不。”海尔森几乎是马上给出了回答，“没有必要。”

对方的果断程度让他有点吃惊。“……您不喜欢航海？”

“我得留下来。你知道，在我跟你前往北大西洋的这段时间里，教团的发展不会停下脚步，我还有很多事务需要处理。”

海尔森回避了他的问题。罢了，他又能如何呢？

“好吧。”谢伊说。这是个意料之内的回答，他说不上有什么遗憾。

“对了，”圣殿大团长说，“明天一早我得去会见西班牙的大使，如果有事找我，可能要等到傍晚。”

“明天我就要出海了。”他有些讶异地望着海尔森的侧影。

“哦，那我不能来送你了，抱歉。”

北美大陆的西海岸——航海图显示他们正与它遥遥对视。自16世纪西班牙人和法国人不断涌入洛矶山区以来，陆上交通已经不再那么艰难，一部分商人甚至率先做起了矿藏和毛皮生意。谢伊在港口看着马车在道上来来往往，吉斯特正指挥船员对经历了长途航行的莫林根进行修补，而他则往山间走去。

他历来喜欢探索。谢伊顺着房屋间的索道追逐散落的歌谱，一路跳跃到了树林之间。现在正值夏季，按理来说，他应该可以在已经枝繁叶茂了的树林里寻得片刻的清凉。但眼前的场景让他停下了脚步。

这是一片枯树林——然而与山火所造成的的焦枯不同，这些树叶还好端端地长在枝干上，只是它们已经变得干黄而枯脆，失去了水分以及一切生命力，也仅仅是存在于枝干上而已，再也没有重新焕发生机的可能了。

不仅是树木的叶片完全干枯，土地也产生了龟裂的纹路。他看到离这片树林不远处坐落着几间房屋，谢伊向那里走去，找到了一个站在一栋看起来像是由于失火被烧得焦黑、还坍塌了一半的房屋旁边的建筑师。

“这是怎么一回事？”他惊异地问。

“这是钦诺克风，先生。”对方告诉他，“春天的时候，只要这股风一吹，积雪就会很快融化，草场也会重新长出青草来。”

“听起来不错？这样家畜很快就有新鲜的草吃。”

“是的，先生，可是，”建筑师做了个无奈的手势，“要是这股风一直吹到了夏天，那可就不太好说了——这股风会烧尽一切的。您看，它甚至连大树都能吹枯呢！”

谢伊和他一起望向干枯的树林。若非亲眼所见，他很难完全相信对方说的话。如果说航行的时候尚有水汽，他现在的感觉就像是在被架在火上烤。那栋被焚烧过后的房屋静静地矗立在他身后，火焰燃烧的闷热感兜头向他扑来，席卷着一些日日夜夜折磨着他的回忆。他把注意力集中到与建筑师的对话上，记下了对方对建材的要求。残垣断壁张牙舞爪，居高临下地瞪着他，目送莫林根号的船长留下“马上让人把建材送来”的承诺之后转身离去。

谢伊骑着马一路从山间回到了港口。他想起莫林根乘着暖风从纽约起航时，港口的人群一如往常熙熙攘攘。男男女女由于这股温暖的气流换上了夏装，街头街尾响起孩童的欢笑以及家畜与野猫的叫声，似乎一切都活跃了起来。

在这样的氛围中，万事万物都是轻快的，就连岸边挥着手送别莫林根的人们也笑着和船员们一起唱起了船歌。他们在混杂着口哨与欢呼的祝福声中缓缓出港，谢伊最后一次回过头望向纽约的边际。当然了，海尔森并没有在这群快乐的人们当中——如果对方脸上真的绽放出和周围人相似的笑容，他说不准会目瞪口呆得一路把莫林根开到峭壁上去。

“在找人？”吉斯特注意到了他的眼神，“谢伊，这几天你都去哪了？有时我晚上去阿森纳堡都找不着你。”

“呃，”他握着船舵的手捏紧又放松，“这……”

“我懂，不太方便透露是吧？”吉斯特微微眯起了眼睛，“她一定很吸引你。”

“唔。”他得承认这一点，除去错误的性别代词。

“对了，肯威大师还有下达过其他指令吗？”

在讨论这种话题时听到这个名字把他吓了一跳。“没有了，”谢伊后知后觉地感到自己的背上出了一层薄汗，“除了寻找先行者之盒外，也没什么好补充的。”

“要你花后半生去找那个小盒子——我说，你真的没有冒犯过大团长吧？”

冒犯大团长已经是他回到纽约之后的事情了。“没有，吉斯特，他只是有他的考量。”

“考量？这简直是流放！”大副极其罕见地抱怨着，“抱歉，谢伊，我忍不住。至少这里的风总不会把我的话吹到他耳边。”

“我知道，吉斯特……”

“这是一个必须交给你完成的任务吗？老天，他近几年简直越来越不近人情了。再这样下去空有金钱地位和一张好皮囊也讨不到老婆的。”

谢伊终于没抑制住，在吉斯特带着点惊恐的眼神中笑了出来。哈，就算提前一周告诉他他和海尔森之间会变成这样的关系，他也不会相信的。话说回来，“这样的关系”到底算是什么关系？恋人那绝对不可能，情人又不太对得起那个“情”字，也没有任何一方提出“就当一切都没有发生过”的建议（那几晚蛮爽的，说实话）。算了，反正他也不抱在短期之内就能回到纽约复命的希望，至于要不要给海尔森写信——就走一步看一步吧。

“我明白你的担忧。”他直视前方，脸上还挂着仍未褪去的微笑，“但我不能拒绝。”

他的外套在阳光底下开始发烫。谢伊让手松松地搭在船舵上。海风扑面拂来，带着属于夏季的温度。风一般被视为凉爽的讯息，然而这股热风不太友好地招呼在他脸上，他未被扎紧的几缕发丝顺着风凌乱地飘拂，让他想起了他还披散着头发的日子。那时莫林根还未换上红帆，他身旁的人也不是吉斯特，至于海尔森·肯威，不知道这家伙在世界上的哪个角落——反正对方从来没有告诉过他。

而他让莫林根迎着风在海上全速航行，驶向一个接一个的目标。那会儿的天气似乎还没有这么热、这么令人难熬。谢伊忽然觉得喘不上气来。风明明仍在吹拂，他的喉管却像是被什么堵塞窒息了一样，就连辽阔的大海也不再令人心旷神怡。这股风仿佛限制住了他的思绪，把他整个人闷在了这无边无际的海平面上。他脑子发胀，头重脚轻。他感觉自己应当说点什么。

“我不能来送你了。”他听到海尔森轻描淡写的这么一句话。就这样？他张了张口，但是没有任何话语从中说出。因为对方并不是在交流或发问，他根本无从回答。凌晨的黑暗挤压着他的胸腔，最终使他连眼睛也一起闭上了。可他很想说点什么。他本应该说点什么。

“吉斯特，”他说，北美大陆的西海岸在他们的身后逐渐远离，连绵的山脉缩小成了一条曲线，就像船身周边起伏着的浪涛，“我们还是不要返航了吧。”

“嗯？”他的大副惊讶地转向他，“我们有过返航的计划吗？”

谢伊眨了眨眼。

“啊。对不起，我记错了。”

“哈哈，是天气太热了吧？我的脑袋也晕乎乎的。”

“……是啊，”他微调着舵盘，“这风让人不太舒服。不如我们早点驶向下一个目的地？”

“赞成，船长。”

在吉斯特的话音落下之后，海面上平白无故刮起了一阵狂风。风从侧面吹来，他连忙扶稳了船舵，让船头转向了顺风的方位。有那么几个片刻他感觉船帆都快要被风掀翻了，不过它们也只是在风中猎猎作响，红色的布料抖动着，泛起海浪一般的波纹，最终仍然好端端地张在桅杆上。

万里晴空，日光必定会把这股风给点燃。莫林根在海面上划出一道漂亮的线条，指向某个未知的地点。谢伊让这股风带着他航行。海鸥，船歌，远处跃出水面的鲸鱼，一切就像任何一个普通的夏天。只有这股风给他的感觉和以往不同，可是——他要怎样才能说明风之间的差异呢？

当他踏上了莫林根的甲板时，他就已经明白了无论是谁都无法在远航的中途离开。但他不知道这股风还能继续吹多久。


End file.
